1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to medical diagnostic methods, and, in particular, to a method for improving the compliance and reliability of patient self-testing the central field of vision. The device is set for test recording in one day or another interval and notifies the patient to self-test if it is not activated within the preset interval. A play-back counter or tracker indicates whether the patient has been complying with the testing schedule. The patient may be notified when a predetermined change from the normal test or baseline test is detected and is instructed to contact their physician.
2. Description of Related Art
The macula is a small area within the retina of the eye that allows us to see small details clearly. If a person loses macula function they experience a blur or a blank spot in the center of their vision. There are many diseases that affect the macula. The early detection of macular changes may result in successful treatment that may prevent or delay the loss of vision. Unfortunately, once the patient notices the loss of vision it may already be too late to treat the condition and prevent or reverse the loss of vision.
In order to monitor the health of the macula, patients are frequently given a grid of lines with a central spot. They are instructed to self-test their vision with the grid at a set interval, generally once a day or every other day and contact their eye doctor if they notice a bending or absence of the lines or change in vision. The manner in which the test is altered may also provide clues to diagnosis. Unfortunately, many patients forget to use the test and discard or lose it over the course of time. As a result, many patients that might have presented to their doctor early enough to have their vision saved lose their central vision unnecessarily. The early detection of a change in vision will become even more important as newer treatments for macular diseases become available.
It is therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings that the present invention is directed.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an eye test where the patient can determine changes from normal.
It is another object of this invention to provide, by its configuration and method of attachment, a small, lightweight and portable device with stable adherence to a surface such that the test may be placed in a location that is conspicuously visible to the patient and will not be lost or accidently discarded. The device is surrounded by a hard case to minimize breakage.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a timer that is preset for the patient's self-testing. If the patient does not self-test within the designated period of time, a sound or light is activated at preset times and duration to remind the patient to self-test.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide the patient's doctor's name, address and telephone number such that this information is readily available in case of emergency.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a long-lasting internal battery or rechargeable power supply for the device to obviate the need for frequent battery changes.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a device that records patient compliance with the preset testing frequency and that may be examined by the eye doctor to determine patient compliance.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a device that notifies the patient when a preset deviation from normal occurs. The notification would encourage the patient to contact the eye doctor for examination.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a device that contains a transmitter or a port for attachment to a telephone line for monitoring by a monitoring station, an intelligent docking station or to a computer that would alert the patient when a significant change in the test occurred and would instruct the patient to promptly contact their eye doctor.